Who I really am
by comicbookhead
Summary: Clark finally musters the courage to ask Lois out, but she turns him down. Later, Clark is forced to show Lois his powers, and at the same time show Lois the real him. The man she gave up.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes: **I read some of my reviews after the first chapter and after re-reading it and thinking back on the show, I realized that my depiction of Lois was way off key in the first draft. So i rewrote the first chapter with a much more realistic Lois but the story will have the same basic plot. Thanks for thereviews and advicepeople. Hope this one is better. Thanks again for reading.

**Summary: **Clark, with Chloe's encouragement, finally musters up the courage to ask Lois out. But sheturns him down. Afterwards, in a moment of danger, Clark is forced to show Lois who he truly is. At the same time, Lois sees the real Clark Kent. The man she gave up.

**Disclaimer: **These characters and this storyline belong to DC Comics and Miller, Gough Inc. I OWN NOTHING!

**Daily Planet**

"Hey Chloe." Clark said as he walked into the Planet.

"Hey Clark." Chloe answers back with her usual warm smile. She then watches Clark sit down and let out a huge sigh with that thoughtful look on his face. Chloe rolls her eyes playfully, then smiles and asks, "Ok big boy. What's going on?"

"Nothing Chloe. What makes you think there is?" Clark says innocently. Chloe then just stares at him with a look that says _Come on Clark. I know you better than that. _

"Fine. Don't laugh at me though." Clark warned. Chloe just smiled. He continued. "IthinkI'mfallingforLois."

Clark mumbled it so low and fast that Chloe just looked at him funny and said, "Come again."

Clark took a deep breath and said, in a coherent voice, "I think I'm falling for Lois." He then looked down because he knows what Chloe probably thinks.

Chloe just smiled. "I knew it." she thought. "Man I'm good." she said aloud. Clark gave her a confused look. She smiled and continued, "I saw this coming the day she dunked you in the water tank senior year."

Clark's eyes widened and he said, "Really?"

"Uh huh." Chloe replied. "I was just waiting until one of you was willing to admit the chemistry between you two." she laughed.

"Stop laughing Chloe. This is serious." Chloe pressed her lips together to keep from laughing some more. "Honestly Chloe." Clark continued, "I'm in a real pickle here. I fell for a girl who finds me repulsive. I have a better chance at becoming gay then ending up with Lois." Chloe just laughed again.

Clark just glared at her. "Hehe, sorry Clark."

"Yeah, yeah. But seriously Chlo, what am I going to do?" Clark whined as he put his head in his hands.

"What normal people do when they like someone. Ask her out and tell her how you feel." Chloe stated, trying not to make Clark sound stupid.

"Yeah right. Then have her laugh at me and make me feel like the size of a peanut like normal. But good idea Chloe. Way to use your head." Clark said sarcastically.

Chloe just rolled her eyes. "Clark, I've seen you and Lois together. You two have a chemistry that not many other people have. Do you know what that is?" she asked.

"A complete and natural hate?" He responded.

"NO! You two can make each other forget their problems and just be yourselves. Lois isn't very good at showing it Clark, but she values your friendship more than most. Why do you think she always hangs around your house?" she asked.

"Because she likes my mom's pie?" Clark said hesitantly.

"Your dense sometimes you know that?" Chloe huffed. "It's because she wants to be around you, you dope!" she said as she slapped his shoulder lightly.

"Yeah sure Chloe. That's why she constantly tries to make my life a living hell." Clark huffed back.

"That's just her way of flirting Clark." Chloe reassured.

"You really think so?" Clark asked in that innocent, childish kind of way that made Chloe want to hug him.

"Yeah I do Clark." she smiled big as she saw a glint in Clark's eyes. "So what are you waiting for?" Chloe asked.

"What do you mean" Clark asked, oblivious.

"I mean, you big dumb alien, that you should be going to see Lois right now and tell her how you feel." she said as she gave him a look that said _Get the hell out!_

Clark just smiled, kissed Chloe on the cheek and walked out of the Planet with a new found confidence. Chloe just smiled and said, "Go win my cousins heart Superboy, if you didn't already." knowing that he'd hear with his super-hearing.

Clark smiled big and super-sped towards Smallville.

**Talon**

Clark walked into the Talon just as Lois was just about finished closing up and heading to her apartment right above the acclaimed coffee shop. "Hey Smallville." she said with a smirk.

"Hey Lois." Clark replied shyly.

"What's up?" she asked "And if you came here for a coffee, you can stick that idea right up your butt, 'cause I am not turning that thing on again." she said, starting their usual bickering.

"Lois, can we hold off on our usual banter? There is something I need to tell you." Clark said in a serious yet gentle tone.

"Ok Smallville. Give me a second and I'll be right down. I have to pee like a race horse." she said whole heading to the bathroom. Clark just chuckled and began rehearsing what he was going to say when she came back.

About 5 minutes later, Lois returned in her flannel pajamas and pink bunny slippers. Clark just chuckled. "What? There cute." Lois said.

"That they are Lois. That they are." Clark replied with a smile.

Lois smiled back and asked, "So what did you want to talk about Smallville? It sounded serious." Lois asked.

"It is." Clark then took a deep breath and a leap of faith. "Lois, there's really no way to say this other than to just say it." Clark stopped, for fear of what might happen if he continues.

"Just say it Smallville. It can't be that bad." Lois reassured.

Clark just gave an uneasy smile and said, "Lois," he paused again.

"Come on Smallville, out with it. I don't have all night." she huffed.

"I think I'm am falling for you." Clark said as he looked down at the floor.

Lois gulped. "WHOA! Did that come from left field or what?" she thought. Then she did the last thing that either of them wanted, she laughed. Not just a giggle. But she began to laugh hysterically as Clark uncomfortably stood there with a frog in his throat. After her laughing died down, she just looked at him and after seeing his face, she said, "Wait. Are you serious?" she asked.

Clark gulped and slowly nodded.

"Oh." she began, "well Clark I uh..." she didn't know what to say. She knew Clark and her had become real good friends, but boyfriend and girlfriend. Wow! She had never even thought of Clark that way.

"Look Lois, you don't have to give me an answer right now. I know this is a lot to take in. I only ask, will you think about it?" Clark said with a hopeful look.

"Wow!" Lois thought, "This will be tough." She began, "Clark, we've become real good friends, best friends even. But I honestly can't see us becoming any more then that. I mean, we can't go five minutes without fighting over something." Lois laughed, trying to lighten the mood. Clark just looked down with a sad look in his eyes.

Lois softened. "Clark, you are a good guy. Probably one of the best I have ever known, but I honestly don't think it would work out between us. I mean from a realistic prospective, you'll probably stay on this farm and raise a family here. And that is great, a lot of good people, like your parents, are doing that." Clark looked up again with some hope in his eyes, but Lois continued, "But that is not what I want. So even if we did in some remote universe, get together, it wouldn't go anywhere." she concluded.

"But Lois, I don't plan on staying on this farm forever. I..." but Lois cut him off.

"Clark, I know that you will make a difference in peoples lives. You already have in mine and that's why we're such good friends. But to be totally honest, you're really not what I am looking for in aromantic relationship. I'm really sorry Clark." she finished

Clark just stood there for a moment with that sad look on his face. He then said, "Ah, it's ok Lois. I figured it was a long shot anyway. We can still be friends right?" he asked.

"Of course Smallville. It'll takre more than that to get rid of me." she smiled. Clark smiled back, but inside he was crushed.

"Well i gotta' head home before my mom gets worried. I'll see you around Lois." he said with a sad smile.

"Yeah. Bye Clark. And I'm really sorry." she repeated.

"Don't worry about it." he lied. Then we walked out of the Talon. He didn't realize he liked Lois that much. It was confirmed because if he didn't, her rejection, no matter how nice she tried to put it, wouldn't have hurt this bad. With that thought he super-sped home as tears rolled down his cheeks.

Lois was then left with her thoughts. "I hope Clark is alright. I mean he's a good guy and all but he's way too different from what I see in a future boyfriend or even husband. No offense to him, but brooded way to much for her liking." She always had a thing for guys with confidence in themselves. She honestly thought he was way too broody for a farmboy. "I mean, what could he have to be so glum about all the time right?" she asked herself before heading to bed. Little did she know the reasons why Clark was the way he was. But she would soon find out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's notes:** I REWROTE THE FIRST CHAPTER! SO JUST IN CASE YOU DIDN'T SEE THE NEW VERSION, TAKE A LOOK AT IT SO THAT YOU WILL UNDERSTAND THE REST OF THE STORY! Thanks again for reading.

**Daily Planet**

"YOU WHAT!" Chloe exclaimed, receiving looks from the other reporters.

"Chloe calm down." Lois responded with a glare.

"I can't believe you did that to Clark. He's probably crushed." Chloe said with an exasperated look.

"What? All I did was tell the farmboy that I wasn't interested. He's had so many women thrown themselves at him, he could probably use a rejection or two." Lois said.

"But why would you say no anyway?" Chloe asked.

"Because it's Clark Kent that's why." Lois said, making it seem obvious.

"Oh so this is about your pride then?" Chloe said, making it seem pathetic.

"No! Don't get me wrong, Clark is a great guy." Lois began, "But he is not what I am looking for in a possible boyfriend. He broods way too much and probably won't move off the farm anytime soon. I always preferred guys with confidence and with some sense of what they want out of life. No offense to Clark, but what does he have to be so depressed about all of the time?" Lois stated.

"Only if you knew Lois." Chloe whispered to herself.

"What?" Lois asked.

"Nothing Lois. I wish I could tell you but I can't." Chloe said with a nervous look.

"Ok?" Lois responded with a confused look.

Lois then saw Chloe's sad expression. "Hey cuz, what's wrong?"

"I just feel guilty about what happened." she told Lois.

"Why would you feel guilty?" Lois asked, perplexed.

"Because I was the one who told Clark to tell you how he felt. I always thought that somewhere inside you, you felt the same way he did." Chloe replied.

"Nah cuz. You shouldn't feel bad about that. Now Smallville got that off his chest and won't brood about it. You probably did him and me both a favor." Lois reassured, rubbing Chloe's back in a comforting way.

"I guess. Anyway, I gotta' get to work on this story Lois. Can I call you later?" Chloe asked.

"Sure Chlo. I'll see you later." Lois responded.

"See you." And Lois walked out.

**Talon**

Things had turned back to normal for Lois and Clark. For the most part anyway. Clark became very good at hiding the fact that he still really liked Lois. As far as she knew, it was a small crush and he was already over her. They returned to their usual friendship of banter, bickering, and small moments of civilized behavior, but not many.

"Smallville get out! I have to finish closing up!" she exclaimed, trying to drag Clark out but with no such luck.

"Aw come on Lois! Make me one more of those mocha cappuccinos, they're really good." Clark suggested as he drained his fifth one. It was Lois' new specialty.

"If you don't get out, I won't ever give you one again!" she threatened.

Clark just glared for a moment, and after a small battle of wills, he gave up. He was stubborn, but damn when Lois Lane wanted something, there was no changing her mind.

"Fine. But I expect some tomorrow." He said.

"Fine Smallville. Just get out!" she yelled.

"Now Lois, there's no reason to yell." Clark said as he smiled and took extra time leaving. Lois finally through her hands up in the air, walked up behind him, and gave him a good shove.

"I'm going, I'm going." Clark said as he left the coffee shop.

"I am going to kill that kid one day." Lois mumbled to herself, gritting her teeth.

Lois just finished up sweeping the floor of the Talon when she heard the bell at the door ring.

"Smallville, I swear to God..." she began, but when she turned around, she came face to face with a gun.

"Empty the cash register and put everything in this bag." the thief, who was wearing a black mask, said calmly. Now Lois was trained to fight, and darn well too. But she was no fool. She knew that when a man had a gun to your head, you do what he says. At least until you see an opening. He threw the bag at her head. Lois clenched her jaw before quickly heading behind the counter.

"HURRY UP!" the thief yelled. Clark heard this from the Talon with his super-hearing and quickly sped back towards the Talon.

When he got there and walked back in, he saw what was happening and yelled, "Lois!"

When the thief turned at the sound of the bell, Lois quickly kicked him in the groin and ran off. The man buckled down but quickly recovered and shot at Lois.

"Lois!" Clark yelled again as he sped up to her, grabbed her, and took each of the 4 bullets shot at her.

When the burglar saw what just happened, he ran out before Clark could respond to him.

When Lois heard the shots, she thought she was dead for sure. But, to her surprise, she ended up in the strong embrace of the farmboy as he took each bullet in the back.

"Are you ok?" Clark asked.

"You just took 4 shots in the back and you ask if I'm ok?" Lois yelled, appalled as she walked around Clark only to find holes in Clark's shirt, but no blood or even the slightest sign of injury. Her eyes widened.

"Lois I can explain." Clark said mortified.

Lois bent down and picked up the 4 dented bullets. "I would hope you could." she said, still shocked.

After disposing of the evidence, Clark sat Lois down. He was slightly amused to find the shock still evident in her eyes.

"Lois, before I tell you what I am about to share with you, you have to promise me that it will never, and I mean NEVER, leaves this room. You can't tell a soul about this. You can hate, fear me, but you have to keep your mouth shut. Promise me Lois." Clark demanded soflty.

"Are you one of those meteor freaks Chloe was always ranting about?" Lois said.

"Sorta." Clark responded hesitantly.

"It's a yes or no question Smallville." she said firmly.

"No" Clark replied, still nervous.

Lois' eyes widened even further. "The how did you..." she began

"Lois, just let me explain." Clark took a deep breath, "I'm not from around here Lois." he stopped.

"Feel free to elaborate." Lois told him.

"When the meteors from the meteor shower arrived here 15 years ago, something else came with them." he stopped again.

"What?" Lois said, slightly intrigued.

"Me." he said bluntly.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Lois I'm from a planet called Krypton. It was destroyed when it collided with a nearby moon. But before it happened, two citizens of the planet, Jor-El and Lara, sent their infant son away in small spaceship heading towards earth. It arrived in the meteor shower 15 years ago. Do you know who that small boy was Lois?" Clark asked.

Lois' eyes pretty much popped out of her head. "It was you?" she asked, perplexed. Clark only nodded and threw her a small smile.

"So you telling me you're an alien?" Lois asked. Clark nodded again. Her eyes widened even further, if that was possible.

"Haha! Funny Smallville! Real cute. Did you honestly think that I'd fall for that?" Lois asked as she began to laugh. But when she looked at his face, her laughing stopped abruptly. "You're serious aren't you?" she asked with a slightly nervous look. Clark nodded again before looking down.

"That still doesn't explain how you took four bullets without a scratch." Lois pointed out.

"The sun. Krypton had a red sun, earth has a yellow one. The radiation from a yellow sun does something to my body, giving me special abilities." Clark told her.

"What abilities?" Lois asked, interested.

"So far I have super-strength, super-speed, heat vision, x-ray vision, invulnerability, super-hearing, and I flew once." Clark informed.

Lois just sat there for a moment, process all of the information she was just given. Who would have thought, a farmboy from Smallville and alien. Wow! That was the only word that came to mind.

"So that's why your always there in the nick of time to save the day. That's why your always looking as if you have the weight of the world on your shoulders. That's why you and your parents are always so secretive." Lois stated. Clark only nodded.

"So what your telling me is that your this towns own personal hero, and not a soul even knows that it's you?" Lois asked. Clark nodded again.

"Who else knows?" Lois asked as she continued her interrogation.

"My parents, an old friend of mine named Pete, and Chloe." Clark answered.

"Chloe knows and she never told me!" Lois exclaimed.

"I asked her not to tell anyone. You can't be mad at her for keeping a promise to me. Especially about something like this." Clark said, defending his best friend. Lois piped down and nodded.

Wow! He has these amazing abilities. Ones he could probably use for his own benefit, yet he uses them to help others, and doesn't get so much as a thank you in return. Now all of those times when Chloe said Clark was much more special, with so much more to offer then people realized, Lois knew what she meant. Clark Kent, the farmboy from Smallville, was a superhero.

Lois began to realize how badly she misjudged Clark Kent. He had everything to feel lonely about and everything to offer a person, whether as a friend or more.

"About the invincibility thing, I've seen you hurt before. How can you explain that?" Lois asked.

"The meteor rocks are actually radioactive fragments of my home planet. If I am exposed to them, they can harm me or even kill me after a while. There are four kinds, so far, green, red, black, and silver. The green just causes me extreme physical pain, the red makes me lose all of my inhibitions, the silver gives me extreme paranoia, and the black unleashes Kal-El." Clark explained.

"Unleashes Kal-El? I thought he was you?" Lois said confused.

"My father, Jor-El, sent me here to rule this planet. I don't want to fulfill this so called destiny he has planned out for me, but Kal-El, I guess you can call him my other personality, does. You met him when we first met." Clark explained further.

"No wonder you acted so funny." Lois said with a small smirk. After a small moment of silence, she asked, "So are there any other survivors from your planet?" Lois asked. Clark shook his head no with a sad look in his eyes. "So is that why you are the way you are?"

"What do you mean?" Clark asked back.

"Why you always tell me you feel alone. Why you always act as if your running from something. Why you always worried you'll end up alone." Lois stated. Clark only nodded as he looked down.

Lois only smiled. Clark Kent was one special boy, or man. He had all of this power and yet he was still so humble and caring. Not many people would be that way with all of those powers.

Lois began seeing Clark in a whole new light. No longer was he a whiny, broody farmboy, but a simple young man who was running from the man he thinks he has to become. He feels alone because he is the only survivor of his home planet and he fears that one day he'll either be rejected for who he is or taken from his family because of it. He is afraid that one day he will become a tyrant and that's not what he wants. And he has to carry this burden alone.

Lois just walked up to Clark and hugged him. Clark was surprised at first but then hugged her back. When she pulled away he asked, "What was that for?"

"For being you." Lois responded with a smile as she kissed his cheek. Clark smiled big.

"So you're not afraid of me?" he asked with an adorable look of hope in his eyes. No longer was it cute to Lois, or even pathetic when she was cranky, but adorable.

"No way Clark. You're way to good of a man to be afraid of. I know you'd never hurt me." she smiled at him. Clark grinned from ear to ear and engulfed Lois into a big hug and spun her around.

Lois giggled. "Ok Smallville, put me down. Or should I not call you Smallville anymore?" Lois said with a toothy grin.

"Are you kidding" Clark gasped. "I love that nickname." he informed.

"I KNEW IT!" Lois yelled. Clark laughed. "Smallville it is then." Lois said as she hugged her big dumb alien again.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews! Here is the next chapter.

**Daily Planet**

"How long have you known?" Lois asked Chloe as she walked into the Planet.

"Known what?" Chloe asked, looking up from the computer screen.

"About who Clark really is?" Lois replied. Chloe's eyes widened. Lois laughed. "It's ok cuz, I ain't going to call CNN and tell the world that an alien lives in Smallville disguised as a clumsy farmboy."

Chloe gave an uneasy laugh. "So how did you find out?"

"I'm no expert, but I think it was between a burglar showing up at the Talon and Clark taking four bullets in the back that gave away." Lois laughed.

"I'm guessing he told you the rest." It was more of a statement then a question.

"Yep. Smallville definitely knows how to throw ya through a loop." Lois laughed again. "Now I at least know what you mean every time your secretive about him, or when you say he could easily surprise me." she told Chloe.

"Yeah. At least now you know the reasons for the way he is, so you won't make fun of him for it." Chloe pointed out. Lois gave off a far away look. "What's wrong cuz?" Chloe asked.

"I misjudged him horribly Chloe." Lois said as she looked down.

"What do you mean?" Chloe asked intrigued.

"I thought he was a simple, whiny little farmboy who would never see outside of Kansas. I always made fun of him for the way he was without even knowing the reasons why. I mean his insecurities are big enough, I probably just added to them." Lois said sadly.

"Aw Lois." Chloe said as she hugged her cousin. "I'm sure Clark doesn't blame you for anything that he feels. I actually think he is thankful for you coming into his life." Chloe told her.

"Really?" Lois said hopefully.

"Yeah. Believe it or not, you don't add to his problems, you help him forget them. You bring out the side of Clark Kent that no one gets to see." Chloe pointed out.

"What side?" Lois asked with that same hopeful look.

"Himself." Chloe said with a big grin.

"She's right Lois." Both girls jumped out the sound of another voice entering the room.

"Knock much?" Lois said with a smile.

"Nah, ruins my mysterious rep." Clark replied.

"But Clark, I really am sorry..." but Clark cut Lois off.

"Lois, don't ever be sorry for how you acted towards me. Chloe is without a doubt, 100 correct about what you did for me. You gave me the good kick in the butt when I needed it, and were the comforting shoulder when I needed it. I actually think I should apologize to you, for making you put up with the big dumb alien." Clark responded with a smile.

"Do you really mean that?" Lois asked.

Clark went up and kissed her cheek. "I wouldn't have said it if I didn't." Lois actually blushed and smiled big.

Chloe was shocked. Lois Lane, the bossy, arrogant, rude, stubborn, fiery, independent army brat was actually acting like a schoolgirl with a crush. Gone was the sarcasm and banter. It had been replaced with actual compassion and almost love between the two. Chloe already knew that Clark still really cared for Lois, but now she was beginning to believe that Lois was starting to return those feelings, if she didn't already. This thought made Chloe happy for the both of them.

Lois turned to Chloe. "Well cuz, it's been fun talking, but I gotta' head back to Smallville with Clarkie boy. I'll call you later."

"Sounds good." Chloe responded.

"Bye Chlo." Clark said as they walked out.

"Bye Clark." she yelled as she returned to her computer.

**Streets of Metropolis**

There was a comfortable silence as they walked along the streets of Metropolis. Both were going over, in their heads, on what has happened between them in the last two days.

"So Smallville, you gonna show me these powers anytime soon?" Lois asked.

"Sure." Clark responded, "Which do you want to see first?"

"Well, since I don't see the truck anywhere in sight, and my car is in the shop for the next few days, why don't you super-speed us home?" she asked with a sly smile.

"Wait, how were you planning on getting home without a car?" Clark asked.

"I was gonna ask Chloe if I could crash with her, but you showed up and I want to see these powers of yours." Lois informed.

"Ok." Clark said was he cradled Lois in his arms.

Lois yelped as Clark picked her up with such ease. She wrapped her arms around his neck tightly. "Let's see it superboy." Clark smiled and after looking around to make sure no one was watching, took off.

Lois was in awe. Everything around her seemed to move in fast forward. She looked up into Clark eyes and saw him smiling at her expression of shock and amazement. Before she knew it, they were in the loft of the Kent farm.

They just stood there for a moment looking into each others eyes before Lois broke the gaze. Clark shook his head and put her down. When he looked at her, he started laughing.

"What?" Lois asked.

Clark grabbed a mirror and showed Lois. "Oh." Lois' hair was frizzy and messy in every direction. Lois herself even mustered a giggle at the site. When she looked at Clark, she saw that he was still laughing. She gave a small glare before tackling him, and straddling him, pinning him to the ground. "You think that's funny Smallville. Take that and that." Lois said with a smile as she playfully pounded Clark's chest.

Clark continued to laugh as Lois continued to hit him. Before either of them knew it, for no reason at all, they just started laughing. Lois rested her head on Clark's chest and just kept laughing, along with Clark. As their laughing died down, Lois looked up into Clark's eyes and he looked down into hers.

"Wow! Look at those beautiful green eyes" Lois thought. "How have I never noticed them before?" Lois began to feel herself falling for the farmboy. "Already? I just found out about his powers and such and I'm already falling for him?" she asked herself.

But she couldn't help it. Despite the fact that she could feel his chiseled muscles as she lay on top of him, how could someone so handsome and powerful be such an amazing person. She saw him as a new A.C., except ten times better in every way.

Before either of them knew it, there faces were inching towards each other. "Clark! Dinner is ready!" his mother yelled from downstairs, killing the moment. Both Lois and Clark jumped up and straightened themselves out.

"I guess we should head downstairs." Lois suggested.

"Yeah. We need to tell my parents that you know about me." Clark informed her.

Lois only nodded as they headed downstairs. "Damn! I never thought I could hate Mrs. Kent, but man do I ever right now." Lois thought as they walked in the house.

**Luthor Mansion**

"So what happened?" Lex asked the man in black clothing.

"Everything that you said would sir. I soon as I yelled at the girl, the boy cam running in." the mysterious man said.

"And then what did you do?" Lex asked with an evil smirk.

"I did what you asked of me, I shot at her." the man responded.

"And..." Lex said, signaling the man to continue.

"The boy took every bullet in the back without a scratch. And you were right about him too. He was so caught up in this girl's safety that he didn't even come after me to protect himself. Poor kid, he's too selfless for his own good. Now where's my money?" the henchman asked.

"Well then here you go." Lex said as he handed the man a briefcase.

"Pleasure doing business with you Luthor." the man said as he began to walk out. But before he walked out the door, Lex shot hit three times in the back, killing him.

Lex walked over to the body, "Sorry," he said as he grabbed the briefcase, "but I have to make sure you don't take this to the authorities before me." he said with another evil smirk.

Lex now had the evidence to destroy Clark Kent, the man who destroyed him. He began to laugh like a maniac as all he watched the video feed of the incident at the Talon. The man he just killed had a button that was actually a camera (provided by Luthorcorp/Lex himself) and Lex had it all on tape. All of the evidence of the strange happenings around Clark Kent sat in a file in Lex's computer. Lex loaded the gun on Clark, now he was ready to pull the trigger.

To be continued...

Dun, dun, dun! What's going to happen next?


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the long wait, but I was real busy with a bunch of stuff. Thanks for the reviews! Here is the next chapter.

**Kent Farm**

Clark was up bright and early doing his chores. He had been in a big state of confusion the past few weeks. He was starting to think he no longer liked Lois, but that he may love her. But how could he love someone if he new that his chances with her were slim to none. For goodness sake, she turned him down when he told her of his feelings.

But he couldn't help it. Things were so much easier in his life ever since Lois found out his secret. His parents took it very well. They still bickered, but now it was more flirting than anything. There were more moments of real friendship too, despite the fact that they still tried to bust each other's chops to no end.

Clark shook the thoughts from his head as he continued to lift the bails of hay into his father's truck. Little did he know that someone watched him from the kitchen window.

"Oh my God, he is so handsome." Lois thought to herself. But she quickly shook those thoughts from her head. Despite what she said or did, Lois Lane, the tough, fiery, independent, self reliant army brat had fallen head over heels for the farmboy.

Now that Clark no longer had to hide who he was from her, he was no longer so guarded and broodish. In fact, he seemed to grow more confident by each passing day. Lois still found it so amazing that someone with so much power was so humble and selfless. It literally took her breath away every time she thought about it. She was beginning to think that when Clark promised her, after A.C. left, that she would meet someone even more special, he was unknowingly talking about himself.

But all of these thoughts made Lois very depressed. The way Clark acted with her now seemed to show that he had really gotten over her, despite the fact she was now falling for him. "The shoe is on the other foot now." she thought. She regrets every word she said to him that night at the Talon when he asked her out. She wishes she could take it all back and kiss Clark like there was no tomorrow. But now she must live everyday knowing she gave up the chance to be with the most special man, or Kryptonian, alive. She returned to helping with breakfast.

Martha noticed Lois' glum mood and walked over to comfort her. "What's wrong sweety?" she asked.

"Oh it's nothing Mrs. Kent." Lois said, not sounding to convincing.

"Lois, there is obviously something bothering you." Lois' eyes glazed a bit. "You know you can tell me anything Lois." she told her as she touched her shoulder in a comforting notion.

Lois stopped what she was doing. "Mrs. Kent, I have this friend...uh...Sarah. She was asked out by this one boy whom she thought of as a very good friend, but nothing more. She honestly never thought of this boy as a future romantic for herself, so she turned him down. She misjudged him completely, selfishly thinking that this boy was nothing that she could ever love. But then she had a...uh...revelation about him. She got to see the real him, a side not many people know. Then she realized that her earlier assumptions on the man were way off key. He was everything she wanted, and everything she gave up." Lois finished with tears forming in her eyes.

"Well Lois, Sarah now has a choice to make. Is she really going to give up her chance with this special boy because of her earlier mistakes, or will she learn from them and tell him how she really feels?" Martha said, secretly knowing what was really going on.

"She doesn't know. She is pretty positive that this boy only had a small crush on her and is now already over her." Lois replied sadly.

"You give my son way to much credit on his acting abilities." Martha laughed softly. Lois' head popped up. Martha smiled. "Lois, Clark still has feelings for you, I would put my marriage on it." Martha said firmly, yet comfortingly.

"Do you have a divorce attorney?" Lois said with a small chuckle.

"Go Lois, every second you waste is every second you won't be with him." Martha said seriously.

Lois was just about to walk out the door before she ran back and hugged the woman she thought of as a mother. "Thanks so much Mrs. Kent." she said with glistening eyes.

"I'm always here for you sweetheart." Martha reassured.

"We both are." they both jumped as a strong voice showed it's presence. "I couldn't have said it any better than my wife just did. We see you as a daughter to us Lois, and the fact that you've stolen my son's heart couldn't make us any happier." Jonathan said with a smile.

Lois just hugged both of them as a tear slid down her cheek. She then walked outside towards the barn with a new found vigor. When she spotted Clark, she began, "Ok Smallville, I am going to talk and you are going to listen. Because I..." but she was cut off as Clark's lips came crashing down on hers. Lois was shocked at first, but soon recovered and responded with just as much passion as her arms wrapped around his neck and his wrapped around her waist.

"Wow! Smallville can really kiss!" Lois thought as there lips remained glued together. After a while, Clark opened his mouth slightly to let his tongue run along Lois' lips, pleading for entry. Lois obliged and opened her mouth as Clark slid his tongue against hers, exploring her mouth. Lois gasped against his lips at the amazing intrusion. Her hands slid up into his raven colored curly locks as his arms pulled her closer against his body while their tongues and lips continued to dance. But soon the need for air became too great and they slowly separated, resting their foreheads against each others.

Lois was panting. Never had she been kissed with so much passion and...love? I mean sure, she was experienced in the art of kissing, and even sex, but no man had actually taken her breath away until now.

"What was that for Smallville?" Lois asked, still panting.

"What? You didn't enjoy it?" Clark asked, feigning shock.

"No!" Lois yelled quickly. "On the contrary, it was the best kiss anyone has ever given me. I was just wondering as to why you did it." she asked, nervous.

"Well Lois, you seem to forget that your favorite farmboy here has super-hearing and heard every word of your conversation in the kitchen." he smiled.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you that eavesdropping is rude?" Lois said teasingly.

"Well you had it coming." Clark said back with a 100 megawatt grin plastered on his face.

"Well you have this coming." Lois said. Clark looked at her confused. Lois smiled and pushed Clark down to the couch, straddled him, and kissed him with same passion he did her. Things were becoming quite heated as Lois' hands caressed Clark's firm chest and his hands firmly circled her waist and lower back.

Clark then released Lois' lips as he continued the same pattern down her neck next to her collar bone. Lois whispered his name as her hands traveled to his hair to hold his head where it was and her hips unconsciously grinded their groins together. Clark's hands traveled up her shirt and onto her abdomen, noticing how it was quivering. Clark smiled at this.

He then lifted Lois into the air and placed her down on the couch and crawled on top of her. Their eyes locked. "I love you Lois Lane." he said.

"I love you too Clark Kent. Now bring those lips back here before I have to punish you." Lois demanded.

"That may not be such a bad thing." Clark said with a sexy grin that caused Lois' most sensitive area to burn with desire as she pulled him by his collar and brought his lips back to hers.

To be continued...

Don't worry, I start to explain what's going on with Lex and such in the next few chapters. Until then, see ya! Reviews still welcomed!


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's notes: Sorry for not updating in such a long time but life has been hectic lately...here is chapter 5.**

**Kent Farm**

Lois was in the loft waiting for Clark. They had been dating for about 5 months now and for Lois they were the best 5 months of her life. Being with Clark was just so amazing. She had never felt so safe, loved, cherished, and cared for as much as she did when she was with him. Although he has had to leave her to help people in danger on more than one occasion, she didn't mind too much. It just made her love him all the more.

Now here she was, waiting for him in the loft with a sparkling black dress on that hugged her curves in all the right places. Clark said he had a surprise for her. She heard someone walking up the stairs.

"Hey Lois," Clark said with a bright smile. Lois gasped. Not only from the smile, but from the way Clark was dressed. He wore a blue button up shirt and khakis and a dark blue suit jacket. Each piece of clothing hung off of his muscles perfectly.

"Hey you," Lois answered back once she found her voice.

"You look beautiful Lois," Clark complemented, eyeing her up and down with lust.

Lois smiled, "You clean up quite nicely yourself," she answered.

Clark walked up to Lois and kissed her tenderly. Lois tried to pull him back when he pulled away but Clark didn't budge. Lois pouted. "Don't worry Lois, there will be plenty of time for that later," Clark reassured her, bringing her gorgeous smile back to her face. "Shall we madam?"

"Lead the way monsieur," Lois answered, looping her arm through Clark's.

Tp Lois' surprise, Clark led her back to the house. She wondered what he had in store for her there. 'Maybe he's ready to take the next step,' Lois thought as images of Clark naked swirled through her head. But what she saw in the house was even better, well, close to it.

"Oh Clark," Lois whispered as she observed the scene before her. The floor was covered with rose pedals and the kitchen table was illuminated with candles, set for two. A pot roast, mashed potatoes, and white wine sat on the table, courtesy of Martha Kent. "This is amazing," Lois said as Clark held her chair out for her.

"It was my pleasure Miss Lane,' Clark said with a charming smile as he sat down next to her.

Lois cupped his face and kissed him softly on his lips. When she pulled back Clark whimpered in protest, "Don't worry Clark, there will be plenty of time for that later," Lois reassured, using the words Clark had used on her early.

Clark smiled, "Touché."

They ate the most of their meal in comfortable silence, just enjoying each others company. When Lois looked up at Clark, she caught him staring. "What?" she asked, "Do I have food on my chin?"

Clark smiled again, "No Lois. It's just...do you have any idea how beautiful you are?" he said in a serious tone.

"Never hurts to hear it again Smallville," Lois answered, beaming.

"I'd rather show you, if you don't mind."

"By all means Mr. Kent," Lois responded, anticipating how he would show her.

Clark leaned in and kissed her tenderly. The kiss quickly became more passionate as Clark slipped his tongue into Lois' mouth. Lois sighed blissfully at the amazing intrusion. This went on for the next few minutes before Lois pulled away, gasping for air.

"Wow," she said, dazed.

"Lois...I know this might be a bit sudden considering my previous nerves, along with the fact that we've only been dating for 5 months, but I love you so much. And..." Clark paused, searching for the right words.

"What is it Clark?" Lois asked as she caressed his cheek with her hand.

"I want you." Clark said, barely whispering.

Lois' eyes widened. "You mean..." she trailed off as she watched him nod.

"Lois I know that this might be awkward but..." Clark didn't get to finish as Lois cut him off with a mind blowing kiss.

"I want you too Clark, all of you," she told him after she pulled away. Clark lifted her into his arms and carried her into his bedroom, their lips glued together the entire time. He laid her softly on the bed before climbing on top and kissing her again.

An hour later Lois lie naked in Clark's warm embrace. Sweat dripping from both of their bodies from the amount of passion they had just expressed with their bodies moments ago.

"Clark..." Lois began, panting and completely satisfied, "that was out of this world."

"That's good considering I technically am out of this world," Clark said with a smile as he looked down at Lois.

Lois smiled and kissed him. After pulling away she rested her head on Clark's firm chest and closed her eyes, sighing in complete bliss.

"This is all I ever wanted Clark," Lois said in a whisper.

"Me too Lois. Me too." Clark replied as he kissed the top of her head.

"Promise me it will always be like this Clark," Lois said as she looked up at him with sparkling hazel eyes.

"I promise," Clark replied as he kissed her again and they slept in each others arms.

**Luthor Mansion**

Lex was smiling that evil smile of his as he gathered every file and the infamous videotape he had on the amazing Clark Kent. Clark Kent, once his good friend, now his sworn enemy. Clark took everything from Lex, and now Lex was simply going to return the favor. He smiled again as he left his office, got into his Porsche and headed to the Kent Farm. "Revenge is a dish served cold Clark Kent."

**There you have it. Sorry that it was short. I'll try and have the next update up ASAP. Until then, reviews welcome. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's notes: Sorry for not updating in such a long time but life has been hectic lately...but I'm graduating in a week so updates will be more frequent then...here is chapter 6.**

**Kent Farm**

Lois had left the farm to get back to the Talon before it got too late. Clark could not wipe the smile that seemed permanently branded on his face. Life could simply not get better for him. He had found a beautiful woman who accepted him, all of him, and loved him that much more for it. He was finally coming to terms with his heritage and for once in his life he wasn't so scared of what the future might bring. It seemed as if nothing could bring Clark down from this blissful high. Then, as if on cue, a cold and bitter voice echoed from the shadows.

"Hello Clark," the voice said, dawning the gut-wrenching smile of the one and only Lex Luthor.

"What are you doing here Lex?" Clark asked, matching Lex's coldness in his voice.

"Oh nothing really, just stopping by to offer my condolences to my former best friend," Lex said, the sickening smile still plastered on his face.

"Cut the bull crap Lex! Either you get to the point as to why you're here or get the hell off my farm," Clark said with a chilling glare.

"If you insist," Lex said, tossing still-photographs of the video he had of Clark using his powers to protect Lois. Clark's eyes widened and his stomach turned slowly. "Don't be so shocked Clark, this is just a fragment of the information I have on your heritage...Kal-El," Lex said with s hate so deep Clark even grew nervous.

"How did you get this information," Clark asked barely above a whisper.

The smile that everyone loves to hate returned to Lex's face, "Oh here and there, mostly from the private files of the recently deceased Dr. Virgil Swan." Clark's stomach lurched again.

"Surprising how many people can reach into the deepest pits of their souls simply for money. Come now Clark, I can admit I've had quite an obsession with you since the day we met. Do you really think Dr. Swan's death was an accident?" Lex said blankly.

"You killed him?!" Clark yelled, sweat dripping from his brow.

"Once I found out you went to seem through my surveillance of you over the years, I wondered, what would a farmboy from Smallville, Kansas have to talk about with the brilliant Dr. Swan? So I decided to find out and low and behold, Clark Kent isn't all he seems to be," Lex replied with that hateful smile.

Clark's stomach turned again as the room began to spin. How could life possibly go from so good to so bad in a matter of minutes. He prayed that this was a dream and that we would soon wake up. Pinching himself even crossed his mind. After a moment, Clark regained his composure and asked, "What do you want?"

"Ah yes, the price for me keeping my mouth shut," Lex began, "Well Clark, it's quite simple, I want you to leave," Lex finished.

"Leave?" Clark said, tears forming in his eyes.

Lex smiled at seeing Clark in pain, "Yes Clark, leave. Abandon those who love you, leave them and make them hate you. Abandon them as you abandoned me, just like everyone else in my life has," Lex finished, but no longer was he dawning a smile, but a deep glare of disdain and hate.

"Go ahead! Tell everyone about me, I don't care!" Clark said hotly, grabbing Lex by his collar and slamming him into the wall.

"I new you'd say that Clark. But think of your parents, what would the world think if it found out they were harboring an alien from another planet all this time. They would never receive another moments peace again. Think of Chloe and Pete, your dearest friends who helped mask this treachery against Earth herself. Think of Lois, the woman who was sick enough to love a freak like you. They would all suffer for your refusal Clark. We don't want that do we?" Lex stated with a cold grin.

Clark no longer held Lex's collar, but stumbled backwards onto the couch as he watched the sequence of events Lex just explained pass through his head. The worst part was that Lex was right. The world would shun those dearest to him, all because of him. All if Lex let his files leak into the public eye.

"Why are you doing this?" Clark asked softly.

Lex just smiled at him and walked towards the stairs of the barn. "I expect you to be gone tomorrow. And if anyone close to you hears of what has conspired here tonight, I will not hesitate to destroy all that you love." Then he left, with that sick smile still on his face and his eyes gleaming with hate.

Clark remained in the loft. He couldn't breathe, he couldn't feel, the world around him just seemed to crash down as the weight that lied on his shoulders reached an unbearable weight. He couldn't think, he couldn't breathe. All he knew was that Lex was right and that Lex wasn't bluffing.

So, he quickly gathered some clothes at superspeed and packed them into his school book-bag. He was about to leave when he decided to leave one last thing behind for those he loved, those he would never see again. He quickly wrote his farewell letter and supersped away from the Kent Farm, tears staining his cheeks as he ran in a blind haze, running to save those he loved more than himself.

**Kent Farm (following morning)**

Jonathan and Martha Kent woke up at about 6:00 AM that morning. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping. All seemed to be normal at the Kent Farm that morning. Martha walked to Clark's room to wake him as Jonathan headed downstairs to start the day's chores.

Martha walked to Clark's room to find it empty. 'He must be asleep in the loft,' she thought as she headed out the front door. "Jonathan! Is Clark in the loft?" shed asked her husband.

"No Martha. Why?" he asked.

"He's not in his room either," she replied.

"He must be at Lois'," Jonathan said, "Call Lois up and see of she has seen him."

So Martha went back inside and call Lois. After about three rings Lois picked up, "Somebody better be dead," she said coldly.

"Lois, it's Martha," she responded.

"Oh hey Mrs. Kent, what's up?" she asked, suddenly feeling much more awake.

"Is Clark with you?" Martha asked.

"No, I left last night at about 12:00 and his was in the loft," Lois told her. "Why Mrs. Kent? Is something wrong?" Lois asked, growing worried.

"Clark is missing. He isn't in his room or in the loft. Do you mind coming over to see if you can tell us anything else?"

"Sure Mrs. K, I'll be there in a few minutes," Lois said as she hung up. She quickly changed into some clothes and headed to the Kent Farm.

"MARTHA!" Jonathan screamed from the loft.

"What is it?" Martha asked as she sprinted up the steps.

Jonathan just stood there, his hands hold a white piece of paper as tears rolled down his cheeks. "What is it sweetheart?" Martha asked, fear creeping into her stomach as a knot formed in her throat. Jonathan handed her the note ans she read it.

_Dear Mom, Dad, Lois, and Chloe,_

_If your reading this I'm long gone by now. I've realized that I cannot stay in Smallville and be a burden to you all anymore. I have my reasons for leaving, reasons that I can't ever share with any of you. I hope one day you all will understand why I have to do this but it's for the best. Don't try to find me because I will do everything in my power to make sure that you do not. Just remember that I love you all, especially you Lois, more than life itself and that love will never leave my heart. I want you all to move on with your lives, forget me and live your lives as best you can. Especially you Lois, don't shield your heart from falling in love again with another man, a better man. Your love is too beautiful to be kept locked up. But I will always love you. Goodbye._

_Clark_

Martha stopped wiping her tears as her hands began to shake. "No," she whispered as she dropped the letter. She kept repeating it as her husband gathered her in his arms.

By the time Lois arrived, she could hear wracking sobs coming from inside the loft. When she arrived up the steps, she saw Martha Kent sobbing in the arms of her husband, who was also crying softly. Lois bent down and picked up the letter. After reading it she soon joined Martha in the arms of Jonathan Kent, sobbing for the loss of their son and soulmate. The loss of one of the most important figures in all of their lives.

**Fortress of Solitude**

Clark sat in the fortress, his hearing tuned to the sounds within the loft at the Kent farm. Tears stained his cheeks and froze in place in the blistering cold. But Clark could not feel it. All he could do was listen to the sound of those he loved in pain, pain that he caused, pain that he promised himself he would never cause again. He also heard something, something that he never wished to hear again. The evil laugh of Lex Luthor, the man who destroyed his life.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Notes** – HOLA! Yeah I haven't updated for the better part of the year and all I can say is life was hectic and I'm sorry…but here it is, Chapter 7! It's short but it sets up the next chapter, which I will write ASAP, perfectly.

5 years later…

**Luthor Mansion**

Lex threw his desk drawer across the room in a wild frenzy. He had been searching for his files on Clark Kent for the last three hours now and they were nowhere to be found. The files had been permanently deleted from his computer, along with the backup files, and his hard copies, disks, and CDs were missing too. Everything was gone.

His anger grew as his loveless eyes grew dark. 'There was no way Clark could have gotten to them, my office is laced with kryptonite,' he thought as he wracked his brain for answers.

Then, amidst the silence, a figure emerged from the darkness. Its eyes were black as night, horns rested atop its head, the rest of its body was blanketed in a black cloak as it stalked towards Lex slowly, stalking his human prey. Then, quicker than a cat the creature flew at Lex, its strong hand clasping his throat in an iron grip and lifting him effortlessly into the air. Lex fought desperately for air as he kicked his feet wildly.

"Who are you?" Lex asked between gasps.

"All of your files on Clark Kent have been destroyed," it stated bluntly in a deep, roar-like voice, "And if I ever find you investigating the boy again, I'll find you, and sure as God's vengeance you will loathe the day you ever met Clark Kent."

Still hanging in the air, Lex responded, "You have no idea who you're dealing with."

The man in the mask just smiled, a dark and hateful smile, and tossed Lex aside like a rag doll.

"Don't test me Luthor. The only reason you're not dead already is because of Clark Kent. But next time, he might not be able to convince me that you have the right to live," the masked man warned as he flew, or at least it seemed that way, out the window, shattering the glass.

Lex rubbed his swollen neck softly, still somewhat spooked from that creature's intrusion. He then walked slowly to the window, looking out into the pitch black night. The creature was nowhere in sight. Then he noticed something, a small metallic object lay at his feet. It looked and felt somewhat like a ninja star, except it wasn't shaped like a star at all.

No, not a star, but a dark creature of the night.

It was shaped like a bat.

_Reviews, despite the fact I left you readers hanging for so long, are still appreciated._


End file.
